Crash,minecraft and electric vs peacock,mask and deadpool
Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES!!!! Fights: Crash the king 2 vs Deadpool The Electric Switch vs The Mask Peacock vs Minecraftfan300 Pre-Fight Crash, Minecraft and Electric were in a cafe. Minecraft: We’ll have 3 cups of tea please, add some SUGAR! Then suddenly a portal came out, with what looked like a guy with a green mask. The Mask: SMOKKIN!! A guy who looked like a bad-a** Spider-Man. Deadpool: Chimichangas! And a skull girl. Peacock: HIYA! Crash: Hola??? Electric: Who the hell are you? Deadpool: We are fourth walk breakers! I’m deadpool, he’s the Mask and she’s Peacock Mask: And we’re here to kill you. Crash put fire in his hand, Electric turned into Rudolph, And Minecraft got his diamond armor on. Crash: Oh Yeah?? Minecraft: Let’s see about that! Waiter appears, Waiter: Order Up! Electric: Give us a sec! Minecraft, Electric and Crash drank the tea and crashed it on the ground. Waiter: That’ll be £19.99! Deadpool sliced the head off of the waiter killing it. Electric: Ok now! Deadpool: Your going down!! Peacock: Easy Peasy! Minecraft Dan over to Peacock, Crash Threw balls Of Fire at Deadpool who sliced them with his katana, and Electric flew into The Mask’s machine gun he poofed out of nowhere. SHOWTIME!!! Fight Peacock is running at Minecraftfan300 Who kciked him away and ran at Deadpool. “Ohh Deadpool?” Deadpool said “Yeah you a fan?” “Nah we act the same!” Deadpool pulled out a rubber chicken and began slapping Minecraftfan300. Minecraftfan300 pulled out a fish and slapped Deadpool. “Hahaha!” Deadpool jumped into a car and said “Better run!” Minecraftfan300 got in his car and said “Let’s ride!” Deadpool rammed his car into Minecraftfan300‘s car. They were ramming into each other running over people and causing chaos. They then saw a ramp and they looked at each other and said “FUUU-“ They both flew out of the car and landed in a pool. “POOL NOODLES!” They grabbed them and began beating each other up. Minecraftfan300 and Deadpool hit each other so hard they flew into opposite directions. Deadpool landed near the edge of a road cliff. He then saw Minecraft land next to him somehow. “Ohh hi!” Deadpool said Minecraftfan300 said “Hello we should run” Deadpool sees a flaming truck crash into both of them. Deadpool flew back to Crash “Whenever I kill you I’m gonna friend that Minecraftfan300 guy!” Minecraftfan300 landed on the ground he got up and readied to fight Peacock. Peacock: Wanna come in quiet? *pulls out guns and aims at Minecraftfan300. Minecraftfan300: What do you have? Peacock: Ummm you can listen to music... Minecraftfan300: Who hired you btw? Peacock: You’re just wanted! Minecraftfan300: Ok! Minecraftfan300 jumped behind Peacock. Peacock: That was eas- Suddenly she was stabbed and she fell to the ground. Minecraftfan300 make quick work of her minions. K.O! Results THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS... Final Point Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Loser Next Time Category:The Electric Switch Category:Crash the king 2 Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Users on This Fanon Wiki